Patrick Cote vs. Josh Burkman
The first round began. Feeling out process. Burkman lands a hard body kick. Tries a spin eating a counter right, stuffs a waist cinch takedown, they break. 4:00 as Cote lands a good right. Cote lands a right, eats two counter rights. Burkman knees the body, they clinch. Cote knees the leg. Again. Again. Crowd chanting for Cote. They break. Cote lands a counter right uppercut, eats a hard counter left. Burkman stuffs a single, thinks standing guillotine briefly. Clinch. 3:00. Cote kneeing that thigh judiciously. They break. Burkman sidekicks the body. Cote lands a right, eats one, lands another, clinch. Break. "Cote" singing from the crowd. 2:00. Burkman defending a single. Cote lands several lefts inside. Working that single persistently. Knees the body. Works that thigh with knees. Burkman knees the body. 1:00. Cote lands a right and eats a right elbow, lands a big left hook on the break. 35. Cote rocks him hard with a big right, Burkman throwing back. Still wobbly. Cote lands a body kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Cote. R2 began. Burkman lands an inside kick. Burkman lands a counter right hook. Burkman misses a spinning elbow by a mile. Cote lands a big counter right, eats a counter right, clinch. 4:00. "Let's go Cote!" crowd chants. Burkman breaks blocking a high kick, eats an inside kick. Cote lands a leg kick. Burkman lands a good inside kick. 3:00. Burkman lands a hard inside kick. "Those kicks are hard!" Cote lands a hard body kick. And a leg kick. Burkman gets a beautiful foot sweep to side control, beautiful. Gets the back, rights under, 2:00, has a front headlock as Cote stands. "Make him tired right here!" They break. Crowd singing for Cote. Cote lands a right, eats a counter right. Cote lands a hard right and a left. Burkman lands a probing straight right and a big counter right. Cote lands a big right. 1:00. Cote shoots a double. "Sprawl!" Burkman defending. Cote switching to a single. "Walk forward!" Burkman stuffs it beautifully, they break. 30. Nice exchange. 15. Both men a bit tired. Burkman tries a nice spinning kick, blocks a leaping body kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Burkman. R3 began and they shake hands and hug. Great respect shown. Cote lands a counter right,e ats two himself, two big right uppercuts, three huge rights, right, left. Cote lands a left and a right, crowd roaring. They grin, nod, touch gloves, crowd roaring. God-damn. Burkman lands a big counter right. Burkman lands a beautiful right after feinting an elbow. Burkman lands a counter right, eats a counter left. 4:00. Burkman lands a sidekick. Cote lands a counter right. And drops him with a huge counter right, pounces with right hammerfists, right elbows, rights under as he has the back, more, more, more, ref stops it. Jesus Christ. Cote helps him up, hugs him, crowd roars. "He rocked me for sure. I think that's the first time in my career I got a little bit dizzy. But I came back and I pulled it out." Calls out Lombard, 'the cheat' for January. Says Lombard couldn't finish Burkman.